


The Realisation

by RS28



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS28/pseuds/RS28
Summary: In this story, Anna realises her feelings for Brittany after the kiss scene they shot (I hope to God they did in real life and it's on the DVD) for PP3. She decides she should tell her and everything that follows. Mainly from Brittany's perspective but that may change.





	1. CONFESSION

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, though I read a lot lol. Anyway this is inspired by some of the girls from PP getting together earlier this month. I actually ship Bechloe more then Sendrick (cause shipping real people is never a good thing cause you'll most likely be disappointed) BUT I wrote this about Sendrick cause I couldn't really make it work totally as Bechloe and couldn't get the idea out of my head! If you don't like Sendrick you can read it as Bechloe some things that are said tho are specific to Anna and Brittany. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> RS

'Hey Britt...?'  
'Yeah Kendrick?'  
Brittany put down the knife she was using to cut more limes for the girls drinks. It was so great to have them over. Even though she had seen them recently at press and whatever else she still loved just to be able to chill, have some drinks and sing along to catchy tunes once and a while with her favourite girls. It's crazy how 6 years and three movies can bring people so close together, especially people so different. 

She looked up and smiled at 'Kendrick' (nicknamed this as to not get confused with the other Anna), to find her looking a little timid. Though Brittany felt Anna had been brought out of her shell rapidly when shooting the first movie and throughout the years since and seemingly was comfortable with everyone, occasionally, she could tell when Anna didn't feel like her confident self, only mainly when she wasn't sure of herself (which wasn't often). So it concerned her slightly and she frowned a bit but still kept her smile in place.  
'Can I talk to you? Uhm.. privately?'  
'Oh yeah sure! Come on,' Brittany dried her hands on a tea towel and took Anna's hand in hers, leading her upstairs to her bedroom.The other girls were outside in the garden so no one noticed them go. This actually happened quite frequently when they were at a party or get together, them sneaking off and having their own private conversation. It's not that they weren't open with the rest of the cast- I mean they we all best friends- but sometimes they found it nice to talk one on one with each other, mainly due to the bond that they had created over the years. 

When they got to her room Brittany closed the door, Anna letting go of her hand, and sat on the end of her bed looking expectantly at the brunette waiting for her to speak.  
When she didn't and just stared back at her, still standing in her position in front of the closed door, Brittany figured she should encourage her so she smiled and patted the space next to her saying,  
'So, what's up Kendrick?'  
To that, Kendrick looked at the space where Brittany's hand now lay and then looked back into her eyes, only to shake her head slowly and say, breaking eye contact and looking slightly around the room,  
'No... no. It's,' taking a breath and continuing, 'it's probably better I stand over here for this'.  
Brittany raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question her. She knew Anna would speak when she was ready, though she couldn't help the wave of concern that crept up inside her. This was new. Anna acting nervous and uncertain. Brittany hadn't really been exposed to her being like this, though it happened it wasn't this obvious or unsettling.  
'Okay...' Kendrick blew out a breath through pursed lips, running a hand through her hair (a gesture of which Brittany knew translated to Anna being nervous- and she loved that she could gauge her friends feelings just by this one simple thing.)

 

'I'm just gunna say it... get it out there in the open and see what you think... I guess. Um here goes.' 

There was a pause where Anna looked Brittany straight in the eye. There was something that Brittany noticed in her friends beautiful midnight-blue eyes. Something new... different. Determination? Mixed with nervousness? But something more that she had never seen before in Anna's eyes. And all of a sudden Brittany's heart skipped a beat, then palpitated so harshly she almost thought she died for a second. Her breath started to become shallower and her mouth went dry all in a matter of seconds. All because the way Anna looked at her. And for a split second she felt like she was frozen, waiting for what Anna could possibly say and a little (a lot) terrified of what it was.  
'So. I've been thinking a lot about that take we did. You know on the last day of filming PP3... and how... you know we, uhm, kissed.' Anna looked away when she said the final word and Brittany could tell she was uncomfortable but she didn't say anything, she couldn't really say anything. What was there TO say? Oh yeah I remember that... I've been thinking about it ever since and how good it felt and what it would be like to...  
'And I realized', Anna began again, 'that... that it was amazing. And I know we were acting but I felt something there... like between us,' she gestured between herself and Brittany wildly, in a way that would have been funny to Brittany if the situation was different.  
'I just... I can't stop thinking about it... and you. And I missed you so much since filming. And I know we've been doing press and seeing more of each other but it's not the same. Hanging out here with you again, it's started to make me feel normal again . Like being near you just feels right...'

After a pregnant pause, Anna continued, a little quieter than before,  
'I need to know what you felt when we kissed. IF you felt anything.... if you FEEL anything, because... well... I did. And I still do. And I know it's weird and a little out of the blue, but I can't just not say anything anymore...'

There was just silence after that. Obviously now was the time in the conversation where Brittany had to speak, but she just sat there, not saying anything, eyes slightly wider than usual, mouth agape with the two first fingers of her left hand tracing lightly over her lips as if to remember what the kiss she and Anna shared felt like when doing the take....

God! This was insane! This doesn't make sense. Even though Anna acts super gay 90% of the time she wasn't right? And Brittany herself, well she had never been with a girl. She kissed a few sure here and there, in movies and on drunken nights with friends but she had never once wanted to be with a girl, to keep kissing the same girl and picturing a future with a woman, like she was starting to now. But she had never dated any women and here she was questioning everything she had ever thought due to one kiss that was for a movie for gods sake. It wasn't like they wanted to do it. It was just in the script... Just acting... right?  
Right!  
...  
Maybe  
...

Shit! she didn't know anymore. All she knew is that she had been silent for far, FAR to long and by the look on Anna's face, she had noticed it too.  
FUCKKKK...


	2. AFTERWARDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Anna confesses to Brittany? Will she reciprocate? Or will it become a messy disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically angst that hurt my heart a little to write. But enjoy!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> RS

'Kendrick!' Brittany called after her. She was on her feet now but still standing at the end of her bed. She ran a hand through her hair, grasping slightly and scratching at her scalp, as her mind raced with thoughts of what had just went on only minutes ago. God!! Why hadn't she said anything? Why had she just sat there like ass while her best friend looked at her for an answer. Anything would have been better than just sitting looking stunned. Anna had opened up to her. Told her what she was feeling and all she needed to do was tell her that she was feeling similar things and they could talk through it… Sort out all her fears and doubts and decide what these feelings meant or what they would lead to. Together. BUT noooo. Instead she hadn't said anything. 

'Anna! Come back!'  
Brittany was running now. Down the stairs two at a time, grasping tightly to the banister so as not too fall. She heard the front door slam just as she made it off the last step.  
Dammit. She didn't have shoes on. Where were they? God that doesn't matter now. Just go after her!! So she ran out the front door, across the damp grass as fast as she could without slipping, and onto the pavement, searching for the brunette's car, in her bare feet.  
When she caught sight of it, she thanked God, or who ever was up there, that Anna hadn't just sped off as soon as she got in and walked over in long but deliberately slow strides, dipping her head when she came closer to the car to see the brunette's face. Only, she kinda wished she didn't.  
She could see that Anna was upset. Tear tracks glistening down her face in the light of the street lamp on the other side of the pavement. Brittany had never seen her friend looking so fragile before. Sure on the last day of filming there had been tears from both of them but this... this was nothing like that.  
After a second she saw Anna hit the stirring wheel with both her hands clearly in annoyance (at herself or at Brittany, she didn't know) then reach for her keys that hadn't been put into the ignition yet. But before Anna could pick them up, Brittany opened the front passenger side door and got in.  
'Anna...' The redhead whispered softly after a few moments of silence.  
She watched as her friend retracted her hand from where her keys sat in the cup holder in the middle of the car, between the two front seats, and place her hand onto her own thigh. She didn't look up at Brittany, and instead looked out of the front wind screen and clenched her jaw.  
'Anna please. Talk to me... You know I didn't... I just .... I don't...' Brittany gasped out quietly. Her emotions where starting to get the better of her and she could feel the familiar burning sensation creep up in her eyes.  
'You don't what?' The brunette whispered harshly. It was as though the two woman couldn't speak any louder than a whisper, afraid that their voices may fail them. 

'You don't feel the same? You wish I never said anything? I'm one of your best friends and you could never think of me that way?' Anna spat at the redhead shaking her head as more tears fell, still facing the windscreen but not looking at anything in particular.  
Brittany didn't know what she could do or say at this point. She knew her friend was hurting and she was so frustrated with herself that she wasn't able to voice her own feelings out of fear. She could make this whole situation right by saying one sentence but she couldn't for the life of her get it out.  
So instead she reached out for Anna's hand, to try and show her that it's okay. To try and show her that she feels the same. But Anna flinched and moved her hand from her thigh to grip the stirring wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as she did so. And Brittany knew as soon as the brunette did that, that she had fucked up, completely fucked this all up. 

'Get out,' Anna breathed. There was a hint of malice in her voice that Brittany caught, and it caused her eyes to prick with tears once more. Kendrick had never spoken to her like this before and it hurt her heart so much because she knew it was her fault.  
'Kendrick please... just... let me...' Brittany tried but trailed off yet again. But it seemed as though it was the use of the nickname that sent the brunette over the edge rather than the fact that Brittany couldn't get her words out for a second time.  
'Leave. Me. Alone.' Anna said shakily, in a volume louder than her words before. Her voice carried a thick layer of ice that cut, deep in Brittany's soul but that wasn't what caused her to sob quietly, her mouth covered by the hand she raised the stifle it when she felt it bubble in her throat. It was the quiet utter of the word 'please' that followed. And it was said so desperately that all she could do was nod slowly and open the door. 

As she watched Anna drive away, leaving her standing alone on the sidewalk, Brittany wasn't sure when she would next hear from the brunette, and that thought alone was enough to make heart feel like it had plummeted down a 50 story building. The feeling was so intense it nearly floored her. But before she lost control of her emotions again, she remember that the other girls were still inside and what a shitty host she was being by disappearing. So she wiped under eyes with her two thumbs and walked at a slow pace back inside the house. Closing the front door, she checked her make up in the mirror that hung on the wall in the hallway and made her way back to the kitchen. She found that all the girls had come inside and were now dancing around the room refilling their drinks and talking loudly to one an other. Anna (Camp) was the first to notice her and waved her over.  
'Hey Britt! Where'd ya go?' Camp said cheerfully, smiling widely.  
But before the redhead could answer, Rebel chimed in with,  
'Hey, where's your girlfriend?'  
It was a running joke that Brittany and Kendrick had a thing for each other. Ever since Bechloe became a thing, it sort of spilled out into their real friendship and the girls loved to tease them about it, especially Rebel.  
All the girls had turned to look at Brittany for an answer, so she put on the most sincere smile she could muster, let a short puff of air out through her nose and replied with,

'Oh you guys know Kendrick... always leaving before the party's actually over.' Brittany laughed lightheartedly then, trying to make the situation seem less awkward than it was. The girls just shrugged, smiled and continued with whatever they were doing before. Brittany sighed and closed her eyes for a second, hoping beyond hope that she could sort this mess she had created, out.


	3. Is Anna Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany worries about her friend after not hearing from her for a while. What is Anna up to? After hearing Anna is back in LA Brittany decides to take matters into her own hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! Lordy it’s been a while! Lots of stuff has gone on in my life over the few months! Not everything positive but look at me, whipping up a new chapter. I’m so sorry about the wait! It was actually the newest comment on this story that kicked me in the butt enough to start writing again! So thank you! I didn’t give up on the story! I actually thought about it quite a bit during my break. But anyways I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> RS xx

‘Anna... answer the phone.... please...?’

Brittany’s voice was tired and resigned. This had been her 7th call to the brunette that day. That may seem like a lot but she was worried about her friend... she couldn’t help it... it’s how she is. Over the last month or two Anna had been extremely distant. At the beginning, she had still been posting funny stuff in the ‘Bellas’ group chat about whether she should tweet this or that. Contact with Brittany individually had been a bit lacking but she had understood, after what had went down, that Anna needed time. But recently Anna hasn’t been speaking to anyone, not in the group chat, not privately (Brittany had asked everyone), she wasn’t even posting funny stuff on Twitter. The brunette had seemingly just vanished. To say Brittany was worried was a bit of an understatement but she was trying to reel it in, not that she was doing a very great job of that. She figured that Anna was busy with work but she knew it was a little more than that.

‘Look I’m sorry about how everything... happened that night okay? I just... can we talk... soon.... please. I miss you and I’m so damn worried about you.’

Brittany took a pause here to think. All that really mattered was that she knew her best friend was okay and the rest, the talking, it could wait for the time being.

  
‘Could you even text me? Just two words saying you’re okay? You know me... I can’t turn the worry off until I know everything is alright... Well um... I’m gunna hang up now but if you don’t text me in the next 30 mins I’m just gunna keep calling.... ‘

another pause,

‘bye.’

  
And with that the redhead hung up.

  
                       *****  
Anna side eyed her phone with a furrowed brow as the screen went dark again. God how she wanted to answer it. To apologise for being AWOL. Tell Brittany she was in fact okay. That she just needed time by herself. She knew that ignoring her friend wasn’t the best way to go about this but she couldn’t help it. Shutting people out is what she did to avoid anymore hurt, and boy was she hurt... Anna had thought that she would’ve been able to deal with this better then she actually was. She wasn’t sure what hurt her most, the fact that her best friend who was always talking about this, that or the other was so speechless she could barely even get two sentences out after Anna had told her, (which, of course, the brunette took as a negative, really how could she not?) or that fact that she had possibly ruined one of the most important friendships she’s had because of her stupid feelings. She was so mad at herself. Frankly, Anna wasn’t really sure if she was angry at Brittany anymore, or if she ever really was. But she knows she’s angry at herself. What way was that to confess you had feelings for best friend. Going to her party, asking her to talk privately in her room, months and months after the take... and who the fuck catches feelings after a FAKE kiss... But God!! Anna swore she felt something in it, something there. Something more.

But there wasn’t... it was all just acting. And Brittany’s a damn good actor. The way she leaned in at such a slow and careful pace, brushing their noses together lightly, was acting. The hand coming up to cradle her face, thumb brushing over her cheek bone... acting. The soft but sure pressure on her lips... acting. The hint of tongue, brushing against her bottom lip... acting. When she pulled away a little after but hovered at her lips still... acting. And the way Brittany had looked at her afterwards? Like she put the starts in the sky? You guessed it... acting as well.

  
And Anna thinks this is what she is most annoyed at herself for. She has shared dozens of on screen kisses. In almost every movie she’s been in she’s had to kiss someone so she knows how it goes. And never once in the past has she felt the explosion of butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she knew she had to do the take. Never once has she felt such a need to kiss the person she had to kiss again and again until she was breathless. Never before had she had these feelings, and especially not for another woman. She supposes that’s why it took her so long to come to terms with it and tell Brittany. Well that and the fact that she was super busy with work and hadn’t really had a chance to get alone time with the red head.

  
_Okay! Anna just stop thinking about it for now. Just focus on unpacking._

She had just returned home to LA from shooting a new movie and was exhausted (this was part of the reason she had been AWOL for so long). She really just needed to get the rest of her clothing away into her wardrobe and then chill for a bit... drink a glass or two of wine or something. Get her mind off stuff.

  
                        *****  
Okay it had officially been 30 minuets since Brittany had last called Anna and still no reply, she wondered for a brief moment if the brunette was even listening to her voice mails but forced that thought away along with the slight pang of hurt that came with it... she didn’t know for certain if she was being completely ignored so why fret over it.

Just as she had sat down on her couch, relaxing into the cushions and stroking her dog, Billie’s head, phone poised in her other hand, thumb about to click on contacts, she felt her phone vibrate and saw the little banner at the top of the screen come down notifying her that she had a text. She clicked on it before it popped back up and opened the thread. She was a little disappointed when she saw that it wasn’t Anna but after she read it that disappointment kind of evaporated. It was from Chrissie talking about her birthday party that was next week. She had invited all the girls obviously, but not everyone was able to make it due to various reasons. One person who hadn’t replied yet was Kendrick and Brittany had been wondering if the girl was out of town.

‘ **Hey Britt! How are you? Just got a text from Anna (K) that said she’d be able to come next week cause she just got back from shooting somewhere out of town... I know you were asking everyone if they had heard from her so just letting you know! Miss ya! And can’t wait to see you next week <3 xox’**

A smile graces Brittany’s lips then. She loved her friendship with Chrissie. It was so wonderful and the other woman never failed to make her smile. She shot out a quick reply saying thank you for letting her know and that she couldn’t wait for next week!

  
As soon as it had sent, Brittany stood abruptly, the cogs in her head already turning and making a decision for her. She went to her room quickly and threw on a light jacket and a pair of low top converse. She locked her front door and made her way to her car. Anna was going to talk to her... whether she liked it or not. She started the engine and drove off.

                          *****  
Anna was sitting, legs folded underneath her body, on her couch in her living room trying, and seemingly failing, to focus on the episodes of Ru Paul’s Drag Race that she had missed while she had been working. As she sipped at her (2nd) glass of wine her thoughts wandered to her phone that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She really shouldn’t have brought it downstairs with her, and definitely should not have set it in front of her so she could see if anyone (Brittany) called.

She set her wine down beside her phone, picked up the remote and paused the tv, throwing it haphazardly onto the couch beside her again, then moved for her phone. Her thumb hovered over Brittany’s contact details, saved as ‘Sunshine’ with a little sun emoji and a yellow heart that Brittany decided to change her name to one time when she had taken Anna’s phone to take a picture of them. Anna isn’t completely sure, but she thinks that her contact is saved as ‘Rain Cloud’ with the appropriate emoji and a blue heart. She smiles at the memory of giving Brittany that note and the massive hug she received in return. She rarely gets sentimental about things, but she knew she was going to miss her friend A LOT after filming had ended on PP3 and decided that giving her this little note, would sum up that they’ll always have each other no matter where they are, that Brittany would always be the ‘sunshine’ to her ‘rain cloud’. And then, she thinks to herself that things must change after you confess romantic feelings for your best friend...to that best friend, and her smile fades.

  
She lets her thumb hover over the call button for quite some time before she sets her phone down again, not bothering to lock it and picks up her wine once again. She sighs deeply and closes her eyes while taking a sip, revelling in the silence of her home. Just as her mind was beginning to clear, the door bell rings.

_So much for my chill time I guess._

Anna rolls her eyes as she walks out in the hallway and towards the door, setting her glass down on a table beside it. She knows that who ever is at the door has the key code to the gate out the front so it must be a family member or a friend. She doesn’t think as long on this as she probably should before she opens the door.

                        *****  
On her drive, Brittany had been coming up with things to say that would help her apologise to her best friend, as well as try and get the ball rolling into another, similar yet not quite the same conversation about the feelings that she had developed too. In the last few weeks, Brittany has had almost too much time to think about how she felt after the confession. And though she knew before that something was different, that there could be something there, she had come to the conclusion that yes, there definitely was more than just acting in that kiss. It was real. Even with all the cameras and people watching. I mean they got it in one take for God’s sake, it must have seemed real to on lookers as well.

So, Brittany now knows that she does want this conversation. She knows she’s ready for it and she finally knows what she wants... to kiss Anna again. The only issue with this, is that she may have realised it too late, and now, she needs to make sure that Anna is on the same page. And she hopes beyond hope that she hasn’t messed up for good. And, it’s all well and good thinking about saying things like,

‘ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when you confessed, and;

‘I hadn’t realised it yet’ and;

‘Yes, I felt something the second we kissed, it just took me a while to realise’ and;

generally saying things at a pace that wouldn’t freak her best friend out, get her point across as well as apologise for how she acted that night, but when it actually comes down to it, Brittany knows it won’t be all that easy. And here’s why...

  
After she had punched in the code to the gate outside Anna’s house that she had been given in case of an emergency, well this sort of counts right? I mean, Brittany still doesn’t 100% know Anna is okay. She hasn’t heard from her in weeks. So, this counts as an emergency. Brittany wonders briefly if Anna will be happy to see her, and what would happen if she wasn’t. Would she kick her out? Tell her to leave in the voice that seemed to cut through her heart like last time? She shakes her head. She doesn’t need these thoughts to plague her mind right now and certainly doesn’t need them to cause a lapse in her confidence.

Brittany gets out of her car, and quickly walks up the front steps of Anna’s house. She’s always loved this house, it’s so modern and yet quaint in such odd way. It’s not really small or anything, just homely. But maybe that’s more to do with the fact that it’s Anna’s house, and she has always felt at home with her. She’s at the door now, and thinks fleetingly she should just leave and go back to _her_ home. That this was a dumb idea, but instead she presses and holds the door bell for a second or two and waits.

And then the door is opened, to reveal the woman she had been thinking about continuously, dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, hair tousled and sitting over one shoulder. And Brittany thinks her best friend has never looked so beautiful to her. This is the woman she had been worrying about over the past few weeks. The woman she really, really just wants to kiss. And so... she does. All other thoughts fly out of her brain. Her once slow pace and carefully worded approach, abandoned.

She thinks that maybe she hears Anna say,

‘what are you doing here?’

But her mind is made up, she’s going to kiss her. And so she steps forward and places a hand on her best friends left cheek and pulls her in. Their noses brush lightly and Brittany keeps her eyes open long enough to see that Anna’s eyes flutter closed and her lips part as though she was waiting for this to happen. As though she wanted it to. And then their lips meet. And it’s the sweetest yet most desperate kiss she has ever had. It’s not by any means slow, but it is careful.

She hears Anna whimper against her mouth as she introduces her tongue and realises that she wants to see if she can make Anna, make that sound and others like it, again. But before she can truly lose herself in all that Anna is, she feels a soft push at her shoulders and suddenly they aren’t kissing anymore, and Anna’s looking at her with lust and confusing and there’s even a hint of hurt swimming in the midnight blue of her eyes. And everything comes back into perspective. She shouldn’t really have done that. That wasn’t the way to show Anna how she felt because Anna was still hurting and maybe she wasn’t ready yet, like Brittany was because of all that had happened between them. But instead of having the door slammed in her face, Brittany felt herself being pulled forward and the sounds of the door closing behind her.


End file.
